The Three Musketeers
by TeamEdwardDZ
Summary: 1625 A war between England and France. Edward Cullen one of the three musketeers of France. Isabella Swan one of the best soldiers of England. During the battle they got the chance to meet each other and fall in love. Will they both survive this war?
1. Chapter 1

The Three Musketeers

Chapter 1

**England, York Castle, 18 July 1625**

"The festival of 'the three musketeers' will be soon." The king said to his wife.

"There has to be done something. They will form the most powerful weapon that France will ever have." The queen watched her husband walk around the room.

"The French will destroy us, if we don't do something about it." He kept repeating himself over and over again.

"Shoot the three during the festival." The queen suggested. Her husband watched her. It was an easy task.

"Let's hope it will be that easy." The king had to win this battle because France was getting more and more a danger.

"If we will win the battle, no one would be able to stop us." He walked over to his wife and kissed her right on the mouth. The two of them weren't looking at each other with love and passion but only with lust.

**France, Paris, 11 August 1625**

Isabella Swan was walking around in Paris, the king made everything clear.

"_Kill the three musketeers and you will become queen of England."_ Tomorrow the festival would start with the battle of the twenty men. Everyone in Paris was excited. They were all dreaming about a kingdom as big as Europe. With three musketeers they were definitely able to do that but Isabella had to make sure it wouldn't.

She made a whole tour through Paris to know where everything was. She had to know what the fasted route was to get out of the town.

**France, Paris Versailles, 12 August 1625**

"We are all gathered here to see who will be a musketeer. The three men who will live will be crowned and they will form 'The three musketeers'." Slowly twenty men pushed themselves through the crowd and stood on the platform. When someone would shoot a bullet in the air the battle will begin. All of the men were wearing masks. In front of the palace there was hanging an enormous tense. All the man were looking at each other, some of them seemed to be nervous. Others were waiting with peace, they didn't seem like they were concerned. Everybody was waiting for the shot. All around the place it was quiet, so quiet that you could hear other's breath. Everyone was looking to find someone with a gun, but no one could find the man. After a few minutes some people were starting to get impatient. They might want to get the crowd agitated. That way it would be more difficult for the warriors. A lot of people started to talk again; you could see that some of the warriors couldn't handle the nervures anymore. And then out of nowhere a shot of a gun sounded over the place. The battle started you could see that there were better warriors and warriors that were less good. No one in the crowd said a word. Everyone was looking at the event. Then someone lash out at another warrior, his sword went right through his belly. The warrior felt on his knees and his sword felt out of his hand on the ground. The sound that the sword made when it hit the ground was the last thing you heard from him. The sword came out of the man's belly and the blood was dripping on the ground. The warrior looked with triumph. Other warriors were still fighting.

In the back again a warrior died, he had a big cut in his neck why he wasn't able t breath anymore. A lot of blood was dripping over his body. With his back he felt to the ground, laying there for dead. There had to be another eight deaths before the next round would start. Right in front of my eyes another warrior died. The three who won the first seemed to be the strongest. The others were still fighting against each other.

Slowly there were getting less warriors. When only ten warriors were over the battles were getting better. They were very close with their level but the warrior who killed the first person was better. You could see it on his concentration and every swap the other warrior made was perfectly blocked. He was definitely waiting for the perfect moment to swap and kill him. The other warrior was starting to get impatient, what made him imprecise. And there was the perfect moment and the death of the other warrior. The crowd started to clap for him. It was definitely so, that he was the favourite.

After fifteen minutes there were only standing four men on the platform. It was only necessary to kill one. But who of the four was going to be that one? They were standing in a square, on the left two men and on the right two. At the left there was one with blond hair and one with dark hair, he was extremely muscular. On the right there was one with black hair and one with bronze hair. The bronze one was the best of them. He was standing in position and out of nowhere he cut in the arms of the both men in front of him and swaps his sword in the heart of the man next to him. The crowd went wild, the three were chosen.

It was quiet when the king and the queen came out of their palace; they walked until they were standing right in front of the chosen three. The queen took of their masks slowly, they were three beautiful men. Beautiful wasn't even the right determination. They needled down in front of the king and queen; the king took out his sword and knighted them.

"The three musketeers." The king said "Reich and hear applause."

"Edward Cullen, Emmettt McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock." After every name they gave them their caps, the crowd went wild.

"Let the festival begin." All three men had women all over them. Emmettt had Rosalie Hale and Jasper had Alice Brandon. But Edward seemed to have some trouble choosing. On his arms there was: Tanya, Jessica, Jane, Victoria and Bree.

"Hey girls, how are you?" He asked, his voice sounded velvet but so beautiful. On his face there was a big smile. They were all giggling over him.

"We are fine, thanks."

There she was standing in the crowed, she had figured out everything. She would shoot the best of them at last and the muscular as first. She took her gun out of her shoe and walked to the chosen three as close as possible. It hadn't been one of her best ideas to do it precisely at this moment. There was a big chance that she wouldn't be able get it through the crowd without being caught. No one was looking at her they were all too busy with themselves. With every step she took she was one closer to get what she wanted, the crown.

"Hello sweetheart." A guy threw his arm around her waist. Those French men were really annoying; a fake smile appeared on her face. Her feet went in to the air and when it went down it hit his feet. The man felt to the ground and Isabella laughed. She wasn't standing far away from Emmettt McCarthy. It was around ten meters. She only had to get a little closer. On her right there was standing Jasper Whitlock and on her left Edward Cullen. She had to be fast. She took her gun and pointed at Emmettt McCarthy. She was waiting until the blond girl in front of him would move away.

"You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen Rosalie." She giggled and threw herself even more in his arms.

"Emmettt, did you know that I like men who are dangerous?" He seemed the shiver by the words she said.

"Well I think that you are right were you should be." Emmettt said, his voice sounded tender.

**England, York Castle, 12 August 1625**

"Sire there is a letter for you from Miss Swan." The king looked up with enthusiasm. The servant gave him the letter and the king opened it.

_August 9, 1625_

_My dearest king,_

_I have just arrived in France. The festival will be given on the 12__th__ of August. You will hear from me when the time comes._

_Isabella Swan_

**France, Paris Versailles, 12 August 1625**

When the blond moved away Isabella wanted to shoot but out of nowhere Edward was there with his sword. His sword was against her neck. When some people understood what was going on everyone was quiet. The three of them were standing in a triangle. Her gun at Emmettt and Edwards's sword at Isabella.


	2. Chapter 2

The Three Musketeers

Chapter 2

**France, Paris Versailles, 12 August 1625**

Isabella could feel that Edward's sword was just a few centimetres away from her ear.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice was low and it sounded emotionless.

"They always ask the same question." Isabella lowered her gun and turned to Edward. He looked her over for a few seconds. She didn't look France.

"Where are you from?" Edward lowered his sword for just a second and then it happened, a sword was thrown in the air. In the crowed everyone was shocked. How could this have happened? Edward didn't look concerned at all. It almost seemed like he was waiting for this to happen. She caught the sword easily out of the air. They were standing in front of each other. There was about 3 meters between them. Their swords were pointed at the other. Out of nowhere Isabella attacked but it was easily blocked by Edward.

"Who are you and where are you from?" He asked again.

"My name is Isabella and it is nice meeting you." Again Isabella attacked him and this time they really started to battle each other. Mostly Isabella attacked and Edward blocked her attacks easily.

"Isabella, as in Isabella?" She didn't say a word.

"As in Isabella Swan?" A lot of voices around them began to whisper.

"Yes as in Isabella Swan. The girl that was supposes to marry the prince of France." Now it was Edward who attacked her.

"Do you want to be called reine de beauté?" Isabella began to be inpatient and angry. What made her not precise enough. She wanted to attack him but with one perfect move he made sure she hadn't had her sword in her hand anymore.

"Take her and follow me." He said to Jasper and Emmettt. They both took one of her arms and dragged her of the square.

"Where are we?" Isabella tried to ask but she was cut off by Emmettt who pushed her in a room. He and Jasper didn't say anything; they just stood in front of the door. Isabella began to laugh.

"As I see things, to me it looks like you are serving Edward and it isn't like he is much better than you guys." They didn't response, what started to annoy Isabella. A few minutes pasted and then out of nowhere the door was slammed open and there he was.

"Edward Cullen it is a great pleasure of meeting you again." Isabella said.

"The pleasure is all mine." He responded easily.

"How may I call you?" He sat down and looked through a few papers.

"Isabella will be fine." She only saw him nod.

"Well Isabella, I read here that you have a good contact with your king James I." She just nodded with a grin on her face, she was already expecting this.

"That is entirely true." Edward bent his arms in front of his chest.

"Like I see it, your king fairs France and our weapon, The Three Musketeers. That is why he ordered a young innocent girl to kill us. And something inside of me tells me that it would make you queen of England if you succeeded and safely returned home. Also one of my dreams marrying Mike." The last he said with a lot of sarcasm.

"That is entirely true." She said again, he nodded and made his way out of the room.

"You will be executed." Isabella looked down at her hands, her face looked sad.

"Will you be there?"

"No." With that last word he left her alone. She wasn't really scared; she has been in more situations like this one. But this was her first time in France. She had been in The Netherlands and Spain but that were mostly easy targets. She would be executed in two days. For those two days she didn't do much, she didn't pray she never believed in God. Those two days were the worst days she ever had.

**England, York Castle, 14 August 1625**

"Dear, why haven't we heard anything from Isabella Swan?" The king yelled angrily. She didn't dare to respond her husband so she looked down at her shoes. At that exact same moment their son walked in.

"Father I don't want to be rude but I told you that she wouldn't be able to do it. But please if she returns may I marry her?" His father looked even angrier.

"Do you really believe that she will return? No one has ever made it out of the France prisons." The king yelled at his son. Prince Mike looked with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes father."

"Micheal go look for the two best soldiers in England. We are going to get our own three musketeers with you as their leader." On Mike's face a grin appeared.

"Of course father." And Mike left the room.

**France, Louvre, 14 August 1625**

There she was walking through the crowd. A lot of people were yelling at her. So now and then someone would throw something at her. But she always dodged on time and easily walked further. With every step she took she was one closer to her death. She didn't feel any gilt for what she did; everything she did was for her country and her king. England the country where she would die for. With her head high into the sky she walked to the platform. There was a rope waiting for her. They were planning on hanging her. When she was in front of the rope there were still people who were throwing things to her head. She ducked and one came right in to the face of a joker. Isabella couldn't stop it; some giggles came out of her mouth.

The crowed went quiet when they put the rope around her neck. The drumroll could be heard all over the place. It became faster and faster till it stopped. She fell but didn't land. The feeling of the rope around her neck was far from pleasant. It was even worse because her arms were tied on her back.

**England, York Castle, 14 August 1625**

The king held the flier in his hand and read what was written on it.

"It's fine." He gave it back to one of Mike's garters.

"Make sure this will be hanging in all cities of England."

_Contest for the best soldiers of England._

_The Royal family is looking for the two best warriors of the country. There will be a contest to see who this will be. If you will win this contest you will become extremely rich. The contest will be on the third of September in York._

_If you win you will be part of 'The Three Musketeers'._

_Greetings,_

_The Royal family_

The English prince was waiting in his carriage for his two garters. They would be leaving in less than a few minutes. His mother was crying and begging him not to leave them, but his father ignored his wife and began to tell his son how proud he was.

"You are doing the right thing son."

"Thanks." Mike said, he was totally shocked that his father just said that to him. His garters arrived and they would go to all cities to tell the people about the three musketeers.

"We will leave my prince when you are ready." For the last time he looked at his father and his crying mother.

"Go."

**France, Louvre, 14 August 1625**

Isabella was hanging and everyone yelled at her that she had to die. She didn't hear any of it. Her feet were in the air. She was almost hanging there for a minute. It wouldn't take long before she would be dead. The only thing she saw was the eyes form Edward, that beautiful green colour, she didn't know why she was thinking about them, but she did. Her longs felt like they were going to snap.

Out of nowhere she fell to the ground and her longs were getting air. She didn't have any time to think about it. She looked up from the ground and there he was. He was as beautiful as always, her lifesaver, Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3

The Three Musketeers

Chapter 3

**France, Louvre, 14 August 1625**

She looked up at him, the man that always came to safe her.

"Jacob." She whispered softly to herself. He looked down at her, on his face there was a dangerous grin.

"We have to move sweet thing otherwise we will be dead." Isabella took a few deep breathes and stood up. They made it to run twenty meters before they were surrounded. Twenty-five men were standing in a circle around them; all of them were armed with swords. Jacob wouldn't be able to shoot all of them; he only had three bullets left. He took out a knife and handed it to Isabella.

"Defend yourself.' With that the battle began. It was Jacob and Isabella versus the army of France.

**France, Versailles, 14 August 1625**

A man on a horse was riding through the city. He had to get to the palace as fast as he could. He had to bring the news to the three musketeers. The movements of him and the horse were one. You could feel the energy that was flowing through both bodies. They went through street after street; passing carriages, people and horses.

Now he was out of Paris it would take him another 10 minutes. He had to go faster; he had to be at Versailles before Isabella was dead or had escaped from the knights that had surrounded her.

"Sir Cullen, Miss Isabella Swan has escaped. The knights are trying to hold her back. Some man came to safe her." Edward looked up from his papers.

"I see, inform Whitlock and McCarthy for me." The man nodded, Edward stood up and left the room to get the horses ready.

The three men were riding through the city. Everywhere they go they were looked at and there were always people cheering for them.

**England, London, 14 August 1625**

Prince Mike was sitting in his carriage and his employments were outside. They were just outside London, the first city where he would go. Again he was thinking about Isabella, his dream girl. She was elegant, charming and extremely beautiful. Sometime he thought that her mouth was too big and that she did too many dangerous things but that also got him excited.

"Isabella." He said softly to himself. He would do just anything to see her again. But his father would never approve. Her parents died when she was young, the king took her in and taught her everything she knows. The king didn't seem to be just a little sad about her lost. She would probably never come out of prison.

"Your highness we are here." One of his servers said. They were standing in front of a castle. For a few seconds he looked at it before he came out of the carriage.

"This is the castle of Lord Jenks, sir." Mike nodded and went inside.

Mike was standing in front of a big crowd. The king only told his son one thing about speeches: _"Never tell the truth"_.He always thought it was a stupid idea but when he was standing there he couldn't think about another solution. He cleared his throat and the people became quiet.

"Civilians of London, it is a great honor to be here today. But my presents are not without a reason. I came here today to tell you all the news. The third of September will change the world. On that day England will be having a contest for the two best warriors. Together with me we will form the three musketeers of England. We will be trained to do things that no one cans. With this weapon we will finally defeat our worst enemy, France. And then we will rule over whole Europe." Mike yelled the last sentence, the crowd went wild.

"Who is with me?" He yelled again.

"Who will be present at this contest?"All men started to yell. They had only one thing in their mind: making an end to the France Empire.

**England, York Castle, 14 August 1625**

"Victoria, there is news from our son." The king yelled at his wife that was still crying in her bed. At that exact same moment she went quiet. A few seconds later she was out of bed and ran to her husband.

"What is it saying?" She almost couldn't wait to hear the answer; she always cared a lot about her son. She always loved him much more than her husband was ever able to.

"The journey went fine. He is now in London and somewhere now he is giving a speech to their Civilians." The queen smiled and almost jumped in the air. The king looked at her.

"You really like children; maybe we could get another one." The king wasn't interested at all in another child. At that moment he just wanted his wife in his bad. He would be her master for the evening and night.

**France, Louvre, 14 August 1625**

There they came walking up. All the people moved away for them, the three musketeers. Edward was walking in the front with Emmett and Jasper behind him. The stood still in front of the battle. Isabella and Jacob had already killed ten of their men. But it didn't look good for them; they both had cuts all over their body. They wouldn't last long. For a few seconds Edward looked at the situation.

"Enough." He yelled over the place. All the knights instantly stopped. But Jacob made a move at a knight and he died, Jacob had cut open his belly. It didn't seem like Edward was glad with it. He walked over to Jacob, took Jacob's sword away from him and grabbed his chin.

"I said enough." Edward spit it in his face. Jacob looked disgusted, he wanted to say something but Isabella stopped him. On Edward's face a grin appeared, he seemed to do that a lot.

"Jasper take Isabella and Emmett you take the dog." He led go of Jacob's chin and walked back to his horse. Emmett took Jacob who wasn't truckling anymore and Jasper took Isabella. Jasper smiled at her for a moment, she just glazed at him like he was insane. Edward was talking to a few of his staff.

"Let's go." He said after a few minutes to Emmett and Jasper. The hands of Isabella and Jacob were tied with a rope. Together they were sitting on a horse that was riding behind Emmett. Emmett was always the guy who got the worst jobs. The horses weren't riding in a fast tempo.

"Edward I thought you wouldn't come to see my death though you are still here." Edward didn't look at her.

"You are not dead; I didn't say I wouldn't come at all." Jasper and Emmett turned to Edward; they looked at him for a few seconds. Edward looked at them and then watched away.

"What?" He yelled at them when they were still looking at him after a few minutes.

"You knew that she wasn't going to die, didn't you?" Jasper asked and almost directly a grin appeared on Edward's face.

"Okay, you caught me." Jasper and Emmett didn't say anything after that. They were riding until they were far from Paris.

"We stop here." Edward climbed of his horse, just like Jasper and Emmett did. He walked over to Isabella. His hands were on her waist and with one easy move she was standing on the ground. Emmett helped Jacob to climb of the horse and he undid the rope, just like Edward did with me. Isabella was afraid that they would end both of them here in the middle of nowhere. They would probably shoot them in an arm or a leg and led them bleed to death, was the only thing Isabella could think of.

**England, York Castle, 14 August 1625**

The king and the queen were laying next to each other, they were both satisfied. The king had never understood his wife; his wife has always been someone who was looking for power and money. Well she found it by him but the day they a got their child she changed instantly. She was still found of power and money and she always had a lot of lust in her. But her son came on the first place, he was everything for her.

"We will rule over whole Europe, what would you think about that?" The king grinned at her wife. She wasn't looking at him.

"You mean Mike will rule Europe he is almost twenty-five."

**France, Middle of nowhere, 14 August 1625**

"Are you going to shoot us?" Isabella asked scared. She has never been as scared as now. This time Jacob couldn't come to safe her. Emmett grinned and took his sword.

"No we are planning on cutting you and led you bleed here to dead, the both of you." He said in a scary voice. Jacob took hold of Isabella. Emmett was still taking steps to get closer to them.

"Edward." Isabella yelled scared. Edward's head turned to her. All four men were now glaring at her. He walked over to Emmett and hit the back of his head.

"Edward I was just teaching them." He pounded.

"Isabella." Edward said in a whisper, he walked over me and took me out of Jacob's hands.

"I need you to do something for me," She looked at him and he went on. "I want you to go to James I and led him know that his action means war." Her eyes went big. He wanted to walk away but then he remembered something.

"Another thing Isabella, I don't like it when someone touches you. You were and are my fiancé." He grinned by my confused expression, he bowled his head and a soft kiss was placed on her lips and they left. Letting Jacob and Isabella standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

The Three Musketeers

Chapter 4

**France, Middle of nowhere, 14 August 1625**

"Fiancée?" Jacob asked Isabella. On his face there was a playful grin.

"I have no idea and shut up." She said back irritated. Edward was constantly on her mind. He saved her after he wanted her dead. There was something that she missed because there was absolutely no logic in that.

"How did you know I was at the Louvre?" Isabella asked with curiosity at Jacob, in response he frowned.

"Some mysterious guy sent me a letter about you being hanged at the Louvre. But there wasn't a sender on the envelope." Jacob explained slowly. She didn't get it. She was arrested at Versailles by Edward, he told her that she was going to be hanged and then he sends a letter to Jacob to come help her. And when they couldn't handle it on their own, he came to help her again. Isabella didn't know for sure that Edward sent her the letter but no one other than him knew she was there. Of course Emmett and Jasper knew that she as there but they would never disobey Edward. Fiancée? The only fiancée she ever had was Edward Mason, not Cullen. It almost looked like Edward Cullen was actually Edward Mason. Another point to think about was that Jasper and Emmett listened perfectly to Edward.

"Jacob, do you know what happened to the prince of France?" She asked in horror.

"No one knows. There hasn't been heard from him in a while. Edward had been sent away when he was little. No one has seen him since then." When Jacob had spoken Isabella instantly stopped.

"I have to get back." She said and turned around to start walking back.

"What Isabella? Are you insane? That will be your death all over again." She didn't listen. She just had to go back to Edward. Jacob started to run after her.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Jacob was too confused to say anything else. But Isabella didn't hear it; she was too far away with her thoughts to notice anything else. He pulled her to him by grapping her wrist.

"Isabella!" It was yelled in her face and just then she woke up from her thoughts.

"What's going on?" His voice was now sweet and caring.

"The man that saved us was Prince Edward Mason of France. He used to be my fiancée." Jacob felt shocked, in that second his skin became a lot whiter.

**France, just outside of France, 14 August 1625**

Jacob was riding a horse. The shocking feeling that he got when Isabella told him that Edward Cullen was actually Edward Mason was still flowing through his veins. He knew that Isabella was engaged to the prince of France, but that was just for a while. He always thought that the prince of France was a spoiled cowered. But instead he took actually care of her. Jacob would have never thought that but he did. Jacob finally found someone decent enough for Isabella. There was only one problem: France and England were officially in war. King James I will never let Isabella marry him, he would rather die than do that. Jacob was just hoping that Edward would be able to protect her during the war.

When Jacob arrived at Versailles he saw that the warriors weren't there to protect the palace. It all seemed too odd. Versailles was the most dangerous place in Europe. The horse walked slowly into the gate. Then out of nowhere the guards came running in. In no time the guards closed to gate and surrounded the area. Twenty guards came to stand in a circle around him. Their guns were loaded and pointing at him, ready to shoot.

"Enough." Jasper hissed.

"What the hell is going on here?" The two men came walking over slowly. Emmett led go out of a blackening laugh when he saw that Jacob was sitting on a horse.

"There we have our little chicken." Emmett clapped in his hands while Jasper was backing away the guards.

"On what honour do we have you here Jacob?" Out of his pocket he took a letter. Jasper grabbed it and looked at what was written on the envelope: _Edward Cullen / Mason_.He handed it back.

"Come with me." On his face there was a frowning look. They walked until they were in front of two large doors.

"Wait here." Jasper commanded Jacob, while he said it his hand went up in the air. The guards opened the doors for him. After about five minutes Edward came storming out. Jacob gave Edward the letter and they both walked to another room.

_My dearest Edward,_

_I know what you meant with fiancée. I hadn't really suspected that a man of your status would be so attracted to a woman. Most men I know wouldn't be thinking about a woman who isn't is his fiancée anymore. For that I want to thank you. Of fairytales I do not know much. To be unshed I only know one thing about them: they never come true. So why would our fairytale come true?_

_The only thing I do believe in is the kingdom. But as we both know France will defeat England. King James I will be killed and with him his son and wife. And what about me, their killing princess? The word dead is already written on my forehead. So I am willing to do everything to keep you save._

_Love,_

_Isabella Swan _

Jacob could see that with every second Edward kept reading his anger grew bigger and bigger. His eyes weren't green anymore; they were now more like black. One of his hands tighted into a ball. The knuckles of his hand became white. His arm went up in the air and his hand came rather fast down again on the table. A loud bang was arisen. Edward needed to take a lot of breathes to be able to control his anger.

"What is she planning on doing?" He could menus to ask after a few minutes.

"James I also want to have special warriors. So his son and two other warriors are going to become the three musketeers of England. Isabella is going to York, marry Mike and kill all three of them." Jacob talked fast and loud. All the things he told only seemed to make Edward even madder.

"She is not going to marry anyone. Why didn't you stop her?" He asked in a desperate way.

"Don't you get it? The only one who is able to stop her is you. Because who are stronger and she has feelings for you."

**France, Versailles, 14 August 1625**

"Emmett, Jasper. We know we can win this battle easily. But we have one problem; I want to have my fiancée still alive." Emmett's smile became big; he thought that Isabella was this little sweet poppet.

"What is she planning to do?" Jasper asked seriously.

"Marrying Prince Mike and kill their warriors."

"Bad ass." Emmett said. Edward and Jasper looked at him like he was insane. Edward ignored him but Jasper slapped him on the back of his head.

"Edward the only way to protect her is to go and get her."

**England, York Castle, 21 August 1625**

"Father I have arrived." Mike said. The king stood up from his throne.

"My son." He said in a friendly way. When the two men were about to hug, the door was slammed open. There she was standing in the doorway: Isabella Swan.

"Isabella." Mike yelled happily. He led his father to stand there. When he was in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered over and over again in her ear. In his voice you could hear how relieved he was.

"I have kept waiting for you." It was said so soft that it almost wasn't heard by Isabella. Isabella was looking over Mike's shoulder to his father. There was no emotion written on his face.

"Mike, go see your mother." In surprise Mike turned around. He wanted to object but father didn't tolerate it.

"Now!" He yelled at his son, Mike looked at me in an apologizing way. And with that he walked out of the throne room with his head hanging and his eyes on his shoes.

"Did you do the job?" The king asked in a strict voice. He has always been hard on her.

"No they arrested me." His eyes were filled with anger. But then a little bit of surprise appeared in his eyes.

"How did you menus to escape?" He asked it but Isabella didn't get the feeling that he was very interested.

"They were about to hang me but Jacob came to save me." Now the king looked truly surprised at Isabella.

"Well where is Jacob?" Isabella was already expecting this question.

"He died to be able to save me." She whispered. Lying to your king wasn't the best idea but she would do everything to keep Edward and Jacob save.

"Dead!" He yelled, the bomb was exploded.

"How dare you coming back here?" His hand went up in the air and took hold of her chin.

"I came back because one of the musketeers is attracted to me." The king's grip on her chin loosened.

"Go on." He commanded.

"He helped me escape; he told me that I had to tell you that it is war." The king didn't look happy about it.

"Go to him Make sure he falls in love with you." He tighted his grip on her chin and threw her on the ground.

"Do not fail again." She looked up from her eyelashes.

"Do I then become princess?" He started to laugh hard.

"Maybe if you succeed."


	5. Chapter 5

I know I took very long but here is a new chapter pleas review!

* * *

The Three Musketeers

Chapter 5

**France, Versailles, 21 August 1625**

Edward was furious. How could Isabella do this? Was she insane? He needed her and she just took off to her death. Edward was lying in his bed, thinking about her. He? Was he really the only one who could safe her? But how could he do that he was the one who made sure that England and France were in a war. Of course he wasn't planning to go fight on the field but he also couldn't go over to England and grab Isabella and bring her with him to Paris. If he would do that they would grab her and put her into gale. His father would personally take care of that. King Carlisle and queen Esme wanted his son to be happy but defiantly not with the enemy. And Isabella was defiantly an enemy because she tried to kill him. There was only one way to be with her and that was dying with her.

**England, York Castle, 21 August 1625**

Isabella walked out of the throne room. Mike was there waiting for her.

"What did he say?" He asked directly. Mike has always been too curious. Something the king and queen truly not liked about him.

"If I succeed he will allow us to marry." A major smile was on his face and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it that you must do?"

"Seduce and kill one of the musketeers of France." His grip on her tighted. Slowly he looked at her face. His face was stubborn and hard.

"Not over my dead body. No other man will touch you Isabella." She tried to look sad. Her hands surrounded his face. Both of them started into each other's eyes.

"I have to do this Mike. There is no other way to be together." He looked and then out of nowhere he kissed her. She felt like throwing up but kissed him back. He moaned into her mouth. Slowly she let go of him.

"I should get going." She whispered her eyes were staring to the ground. Mike wanted to grab her arm but she was already gone. Like that the love of his life walked away and he wasn't sure if she was ever coming back. Mike felt hopeless but also furious on his father. Though there wasn't away to change his father's mind.

Isabella walked out of the palace two hours later. The king gave her some money so she would make it to Paris. Not that she was planning on going there. She would send a letter to Edward and Jacob so they knew that she was in the Netherlands. Isabella had a plan but she needed them. There was only one problem, she had absolutely no idea how Edward would react.

**France, Versailles, 22 August 1625**

It was in the middle of the night, there was no one to be seen except for a few guards. Edward got on his horse and rode away from the palace. A few guards ran after him but they didn't have a change to keep track of him. He had to go to her, Isabella; she was the only thing he could think of. For him there was only one priority shaving his fiancé.

The wind was blowing in his face, the feeling he had when he was on a horse was incredible. But at the moment he didn't feel it, he was going to lose her and there wasn't another thing he could think of. He was feeling totally lost, there was: sadness, fear, anger, hurt and vindictive.

**France, Versailles, 22 August 1625**

He saw Edward riding out of the gates. Jacob knew that Edward was the one for Isabella but why did this war has to get between them. It wasn't fair for both of them; they needed each other more than they both knew.

A few days later Jacob received a letter from Isabella:

_Dear Edward and Jacob,_

_At the moment I am in the Netherlands. The king of England ordered m to seduce and kill one of the musketeers. And so as you both know that would be you Edward. That would also be the only option for England to win the war. But as you both know there is no way I would do that. In my last letter I let you know that I was going to sacrifice myself to safe you both and I still will. There is only one thing I need from you and that is your help. I know that what I am asking is much but there is absolutely no other way. Please consider my request and come to me._

_Love,_

_Isabella Swan_

Jacob didn't know what he was reading, it was absolutely ridiculous. Edward and he weren't going to help her kill herself. What was she thinking in that beautiful had of hers? Edward had instructed him to make sure that Isabella was nowhere near France or England. With that thought he took off to the Netherlands.

**England, York Castle, 30 August 1625**

"My king Isabella Swan sends you something." The king looked up; a maid had come in to tell him the news.

"Send it in." She nodded and got out of the throne room as fast as she could. Not even a second later the doors were opened again. There in all his glory was standing no one else then Edward Mason. Two guards were standing behind him and held his arms together. Edward couldn't get anywhere. He was looking confident and heroic. James I didn't know who he had in front of him.

"So you have been sent by Isabella. Please tell me why." Edward started to laugh, he almost couldn't stop. It was probably because of the tension he had in his body. The king started to annoy himself over the man in front of him. He ordered one of the guards to hit Edward in his stomach. Almost direct Edward stopped with laughing.

"Why did Isabella send you and I will not ask the same question again." Edward looked up at the king through his hair that was hanging in front of his eyes.

"I am Edward Cullen one of the three musketeers of France. The one who declared war between England and France." James I looked shocked for a few seconds but quickly there arose a grin on his face.

"You are the one I have been waiting for. And if my spies are right you are the head of the three musketeers. Please do tell me about what happened between Isabella and you." Edward held his head up and looked at his enemy. James I was one of the most disgusting person he has ever seen. His hair was dirty and his face was covered with a lot of scars.

"That sir, is none of you business." That seemed to make the king even anger because he rose out of his seat and walked up to him.

"No one talks to me like that. You hear me?" The splashes of his slime came in Edward's face. To make it even worse he also got hit by the king.

"Little shit." James I yelled again.

**The Netherlands, Leiden, 30 August 1625**

Jacob was standing on one side of the street and Isabella on the other. They were looking at each other but not of them did anything. After a few minutes Jacob took the lead. He took the steps that separated them and was now standing right in front of the girl he knew his whole life. Jacob hadn't notice it but he really missed her, seeing her smile or just the way she talks. On both their faces a smile arose. In that second they closed each other in their arms.

"Edward is angry Isabella and you know the one who is responsible for that." She looked down at her feet.

"I had to do something." Isabella responded.

"No, he had."

**England, York Castle, 30 August 1625**

Edward was still standing in front of James I.

"Make him suffer and then ask the questions again, he will break." The king ordered his guards. They took him to the cellars where they started to hit him.

"Tell us where is Isabella." Edward was bound with a rope to a chair. His whole face was covered with blood and he had probably a few broken rips. Again he didn't say anything. How could he answer he didn't even know where she was, he just hoped she was fine. One guard hit him in the face and everything went black.


End file.
